Network components within a network may provide data transmission services (e.g., bandwidth, data mitigation services and/or other network services, etc.) to a client device in accordance with subscription information. For example, the subscription information may identify that the client device may receive a particular amount of network bandwidth and/or a particular amount of network service.
To prevent a client device from receiving greater data transmission services than subscribed to by the client device, filters may be implemented. For example, assume that a client device is subscribed to receive a bandwidth of 100 gigabits per second (100 Gbps) via 10 backend network devices. Further, assume that 10 Gbps filters are applied to each backend network device to prevent the client device from receiving greater than the 100 Gbps of subscribed bandwidth. Further, assume that at one of the backend network devices, a burst of 40 Gbps of data is received and destined for the client device, and that at the other nine backened devices, an aggregate of 60 Gbps of data is received and destined for the client device. Given these assumptions, the filter at the backend network device receiving 40 Gbps of data would cause the backend network device to drop 30 Gbps worth of bandwidth and provide 10 Gbps of data. Since the other nine network devices provide 60 Gbps of data, the client device would receive 70 Gbps of data in relation to the 100 Gbps with which the client device is subscribed.
Continuing with the above example, the filters at each backend network device may be provisioned to permit 100 Gbps of bandwidth at each of the ten backend network devices to prevent the client device from receiving fewer data transmission services than the client device is subscribed. However, these filters may permit the client device to receive greater bandwidth than the client device is subscribed (e.g., up to 1000 Gbps of bandwidth) which may prevent other client devices from receiving the subscribed bandwidth. Also, filters may prevent the client device from receiving greater data transmission services even when network devices have capacity to provide the greater data transmission services.
In addition to being subscribed to receive a particular bandwidth, the client device may be subscribed to receive network services that operate on the bandwidth. For example, filters may cause the client to receive a fewer amount or a greater amount of serviced data than the client device is subscribed. Also, network components (e.g., network devices and processing servers) may be overloaded (e.g., from a hardware standpoint) even when a client device receives a subscribed level of data transmission services.